Learn to Live
by Armin-05
Summary: Simon's seen both light and dark in humans. His owners, Tom and Gina? Dark. Their kids, Maria and Marion? Light. It's a long road to deviancy, but amongst the four of them, he gets there pretty quick. A.K.A Simon's Backstory, finally here.
1. 2034

Hi yes, I'm not dead. I'm really sorry this took forever, but here it is! Simon's backstory, just like I promised. I don't know when the next update will be, but I'll try to get it done as soon as possible.

Also! Way back in the early chapters of Fight Forever I asked you guys about Simon's ethnicity but! I found the post! I was right! He is Czech! So I'm glad that's off my mind lol

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy, see you next chapter!

* * *

CYBERLIFE

MODEL: PL600

SERIAL #: 501 743 923

BIO 6.5 REVISION 0347

REBOOTING...

 **LOADING OS...**

SYSTEM INITIALIZATION... **OK**

CHECKING BIO-COMPONENTS... **OK**

CHECKING CHASSIS... **OK**

INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS... **OK**

INITIALIZING AI ENGINE... **OK**

[MEMORY STATUS... **OK** ]

[STRESS LEVELS: 00%]

[THIRIUM LEVELS: 100%]

[ALL SYSTEMS **OK** ]

REBOOTING NON-ESSENTIAL FUNCTIONS...

The script slowly scrawled over PL600's vision. Its systems were slowly coming online, thirium pump working in tandem with regulator to send thirium throughout its chassis.

REBOOTING AUDIO PROCESSOR...

A high-pitched ringing started, quickly fading into the sounds of a busy area. Footsteps, quiet chatter, and rustling all sound. PL600 tuned them out. They weren't important.

REBOOTING VISUAL OPTICS...

Its eyes opened, quickly taking in the busy store. Humans walk around, accompanied by AV500s. Other android models pose on platforms while the AV500s talk about their attributes.

It looked down as a small human boy walked up to its platform, staring up at it in wonder. He held a small datapad with some sort of game playing, but ignored it in favor of watching PL600.

"Zack! Zack, come on, we need to go meet your father." A human male walked over, tugging the boy away. It watched them go mildly, before resuming its perusal of the store.

The day passed slowly. Several humans came and went, some being brought to PL600's platform in perusal by AV500s. They would listen to and admire PL600s attributes, but always shook their head at the price and walked away.

That was fine.

PL600 had its orders.

OBJECTIVE: WAIT TO BE BOUGHT

It would wait.

MARCH 2ND, 2034

DETROIT CYBERLIFE STORE

TIME: 3:29.48 PM (EST.)

PL600 opened its eyes as yet another human couple approached its platform, a male and a female, the 53rd couple today. Both had brown hair, though the female's had blond ends, and curled slightly. An AV500 stepped up as the couple admired it with interest.

"I see you're admiring the PL-six-hundred model. A good choice, it's the newest – and the best – in Cyberlife's household assistant line. It will do all the housework, can cook over nine thousand dishes, speak almost every language on Earth, _and_ it can go out and do errands for you. The PL-six-hundred doesn't automatically come with a childcare module, but for an additional price you can get the child package. That would allow for the model to take care of all your child's needs, so you don't have to worry about it," The AV500 rattled off, a familiar spiel.

"This is exactly what we need," The female said. "We'd never have to worry about the house again."

"Or the kids," the man agreed. His blue eyes peered closer at PL600. "How much does it cost? And how much for the childcare module?"

"Due to its newness, the PL-six-hundred line starts at about nine thousand dollars. The childcare module costs an additional five hundred, however, we have some sale coupons that can get you fifteen percent off. If you'd like to know more, I can get my manager," The AV500 replied, motioning towards the back where PL600 knew the manager stayed mostly.

"Yes, you do that," the lady ordered. The AV500 motioned for them to follow it, and they walked out of PL600's sight. Not for long, however, as they returned an hour later with the human manager.

"This one? Alright. I'll need you to sign some paperwork, and we need to tie it in to your bank account so as for it to go on errands for you. You said you wanted the childcare module?" The man motioned for it to step off the platform. As it did, the white OBJECTIVE: WAIT TO BE BOUGHT tag turned blue and disappeared.

"Yeah, that's fine," the man said. The manager motioned them back to the room, where the human couple filled out paperwork, and PL600 was tied into their bank account.

"Alright, two more things," the manager said, after an hour. "Most people like to give their androids names, would you like to?"

"Our daughters might," the man said. "I don't care."

"Well, alright. If your daughters want to change its name, all you have to do is say 'PL-six-hundred, register your name' and then say the name you want it to have," PL600 automatically stiffened at the use of its assigned name, but since they didn't change it, it relaxed. Slightly.

"And also," the manager continued, "we need to register you as its owners."

"Isn't that what we just spend the last hour doing?" The man grumbled, glaring.

"On paperwork, yes. Not to it. PL-six-hundred, register your owners. Tom and Gina Jackson." The manager said, motioning to the human couple.

 **REGISTERING OWNERS...**

 **REGISTERED, TOM AND GINA JACKSON**

"Hello, Tom and Gina Jackson," PL600 smiled, "I'm happy to assist you in any way I can."

MARCH 2ND, 2034

JACKSON APARTMENT

TIME: 6:30.21 PM (EST.)

The car stopped next to a large white house, surrounded by other large white houses, all with neat lawns. The car door opened, and PL600 waited until Tom and Gina had climbed out before doing so itself. The doors slid closed behind it. Tom and Gina were already halfway to the door, so PL600 didn't wait to see the car park itself in the garage.

Tom and Gina had disappeared by the time it closed the door behind itself, though the sound of a TV drifted to it through the hall. To PL600's left, next to the door, stood a coat hanger and umbrella stand. Stairs went up to the next floor in front of it, with halls going behind the stairs. An open doorway stood to its left, showing the living room, and the source of the sound.

Four couches made a half-circle around the TV that sat on a wide stand against the far wall. A door stood on the right wall, shelves lining the rest of the wall. Minimalist décor sat on them. Against the left wall stood a large fish tank. Tom sat on the far-left couch, and Gina on the middle-right.

The android stood at attention in the doorway, waiting for one of them to look up. After exactly 1 minutes and 2 seconds, Tom pulled his attention away from the datapad. Sharp blue eyes glared in its direction.

"What are you doing? Go do what your supposed to," he ordered.

"Protocol stipulates that I be told of my duties, and then monitored for two days, so that there will not be any errors," PL600 stated. "I-"

"You have a full housekeeping module, and childcare," Tom snapped. "You have the whole house and the kids to look after. Twin girls, Marion and Maria, whatever they need. Cooking, cleaning, all of that. Right?"

"Yes," PL600 replied, since Tom seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"Well, al _right_ then. Get to it, stop bothering me," He ordered, looking back down.

"And you need to feed the fish and birds every day, nine A-M, and P-M, if the kids aren't already doing it," Gina said.

"Yes, Gina," PL600 agreed, looking around the living room as its objectives appeared.

OBJECTIVE: EXPLORE AND CLEAN FIRST FLOOR

LIVING ROOM

?

?

?

OBJECTIVE: EXPLORE AND CLEAN SECOND FLOOR

?

?

?

?

OBJECTIVE: EXPLORE AND CLEAN THIRD FLOOR

?

?

OBJECTIVE: MAKE DINNER

The living room didn't appear to be in disarray, though PL600 could see dust everywhere it looked. It turned back to the hallway, following it behind the stairs. To its right, another open doorway showed a dining room. The chairs and tablecloth sat crooked compared to the table, and still more dust.

The next room on its right had a door, and opened into a kitchen with light gray walls and large windows. Bright brown cabinets sat above and under marble countertops, with several dishes stacked in the sink and on said countertops. A pantry door stood on the left wall. A Roomba sat in its docking station in the corner.

PL600 made a slow circle of the kitchen, stopping when it heard footsteps. It turned to see a teenage girl, about sixteen, with glasses covering green eyes, and brown hair braided over her shoulder. She wore a simple, old-fashioned white button up with the sleeves rolled up, a red plaid shirt tied around her waist, jeans, and boots. A rainbow bracelet sat on her wrist.

"...Oh," The girl said. "I knew Mom and Dad were getting an android, but I didn't realize..."

This must be one of Tom and Gina's daughters. PL600 smiled.

"Hello," he greeted, "My name is PL-six-hundred. What's your name?"

"...Marion," the girl replied. "They didn't give you another name?"

"Tom said that you or your sisters mi-"

"Sibling," Marion cut it off. "Maria prefers they them pronouns."

"Sibling then. Tom said you or your sibling might want to give me another name," PL600 finished, still smiling. Marion nodded cautiously. PL600 looked around the kitchen.

"Did you want some food? I can cook over nine thousand dishes, from all over the world. If you and Maria would tell me your favorites, it'd really help me." It said.

"I just came for a P-B and J," Marion replied. "I can fix it myself."

"Are you sure? I'm willing to do it for you, that's what I'm here for," PL600 replied, moving to the pantry to pull out the bread and peanut butter as she went to the fridge. When it turned around, Marion had already gotten everything she needed.

"Thank you, but I can do it," Marion stated firmly, pushing her glasses up her nose with one hand.

"Alright, Marion," PL600 agreed, leaving her to it. Instead it opened the dishwasher to find the dishes in it clean, so it started putting them up. Plates above the dishwasher, cups over the sink, cutlery in the cabinet by the fridge, pots by the stove, and so on. Marion finished making her sandwich, setting the knife on the edge of the sink while she ate. She finished right as PL600 started putting dirty dishes in the dishwasher, and moved to help.

"I can do it, you don't have to, Marion," PL600 said, putting up an arm to stop her. It was a housekeeping model, it was _meant_ for this.

"I want to," Marion stepped around its arm to put the dish on the rack.

"But you don't have to,"

"I know that. I said I want to," Her voice held no room for argument, PL600 nodded. They put as many dishes in the dishwasher as possible, then PL600 set it to wash.

"Thank you," it said as Marion turned to leave.

"Yeah... you're welcome," she muttered. "Did uh... did Mom or Dad give you the grand tour?"

"They have not given me a 'grand tour', I was simply ordered to follow my programming, which states that I should clean the house." PL600 said. It still needed to dust the living room, clean off the countertops, and start the Roomba before the kitchen would be even mildly cleaned.

"Well, follow me, then. I'll show you around, and we can think of a name for you. No offense, but 'PL-six-hundred' is a mouthful," Marion motioned for it to follow her, so it did. They stepped back out into the hallway.

"I'm an android, Marion. I cannot take offense at anything," PL600 replied, stopping as she opened a door on the left wall of the hallway. It opened into the washroom.

"Right, well, this is the wash room, as you can see. We have our washer here, dryer here, and the fabric softener and the washing powder are up here." She pointed to each one in turn. She motioned at the wall, "There's a bathroom in the living room, but Mom and Dad are in there so I don't suggest going in there. And that concludes the first floor." She stepped around it, walking towards the front door.

PL600 followed her up the stairs to the second floor, now with its first objective reading OBJECTIVE: CLEAN FIRST FLOOR instead of EXPLORE AND CLEAN FIRST FLOOR.

"This floor has my room, Maria's room, and the two guest bedroom. Each room has their own bathroom, attached," Marion explain. Unlike the first floor, the hallway on the second ran parallel to the front door instead of perpendicular. To PL600's left stood two doors, one on the wall opposite and one of the wall next to it. The right side was the same, though directly next to PL600 stood the next flight of stairs.

Marion ignored the stairs, walking down the right hallway. She opened the door on the wall opposite the stairs and motioned it in. Simon's eyes flickered over, orange tags popping up before it actually looked at the room.

The window leaned outward, and a seat had been put in, in front of it, with cushions leaned up against the glass to create a reading nook. A book lay open on the seat, a random piece of paper stuck between its pages. Her bed sat less a bed, and more of a pile of pillows and blankets, all arranged erratically. Two more books lay on the blankets, closed with little bits stuck out to hold Marion's place. PL600 could barely see the desk, covered as it was in paper and bobbles and her computer. Many more objects were rainbow-colored, almost clashing with the rest of the room.

"Maria's room is right next to mine, with the second guest bedroom across from their's. Speaking of, I'll introduce you." Marion continued, walking back out of her room. PL600 glanced around the room one last time, noting what needed to be cleaned, before following. Marion knocked on the identical door at the opposite end of the hall.

"Maria? Can I come in? I have someone for you to meet," She called.

"Yeah!" A muffled voice replied. Marion opened the door to reveal her twin, and her twin's room.

Maria, at first glance, seemed Marion's total opposite. Their hair fell loosely over their shoulders, and they wore a high-necked white shirt, fading into pink at the bottom. They also wore glasses, and sat by their computer on the right side of the room.

As for their room, fairy lights hung from the ceiling, their walls painted numerous colors. Like in Marion's room, the window leaned out, with a window seat. A shelf stood to the right of the window, stuffed full of books and various knick-knacks. On the left side stood a bird cage, with a parrot. Against the left wall stood Maria's bed, a small twin with a colorful duvet and two pillows.

"Maria, meet PL-six-hundred, PL-six-hundred, meet Maria," Marion motioned between them. PL600 smiled in greeting.

"Woah, so Mom and Dad really did get an android. How did we not know? Nice to meet you!" Maria said, shaking its hand vigorously.

"Pleased to meet you too," PL600 said. "I have been here for approximately forty minutes, and most of that time has been spent downstairs."

"I went down to get a P-B and J, which is how I found him," Marion explained. "He hasn't been given a real name yet, Dad apparently left that up to us."

"Oh thank goodness, I needed a break from studying," Marion clapped their hands together once, turning back to face their computer. Marion leaned over their shoulder, motioning PL600 over to their other side. Maria had already keyed in baby name sites.

"Let me know if you see one you like," Maria ordered.

"I cannot do that," PL600 replied calmly. "I am an android, I cannot like 'like' anything."

"You may want to pretend," Marion suggested. "Maria asks everyone's opinion of just about everything."

"I do not!" Maria gasped, "Only sometimes."

"You asked _Siri_ for her opinion on your outfit one time," Marion teased.

"Cause no one better was around. And anyway, she answered." Maria replied haughtily. "Okay, what about 'John'?"

"I have no opinion. If you wish for my name to be John, then it is John," PL600 reminded them both.

"Well make one! It's your name, you should have a say in it, since you're capable of doing so," Maria huffed.

"I don't think he looks like a John," Marion said. PL600 latched onto that. It was good enough as an opinion, right?

"Yes, I... do not find it satisfactory." It lied. Maria nodded, turning back to the computer.

"Uh, what about 'Ostin'?" Marion leaned further over her sibling's shoulder.

"Oh, that's a good one," Maria leaned away from their sister. "What do you think, PL?"

"If you-"

"No! What do _you_ think? Do you like it or not?" Maria complained. Marion remained quiet, not giving PL600 an excuse for an opinion.

Why did Maria have to be so insisted on this? PL600 wasn't _human_ , it couldn't have likes! It couldn't _think_. It couldn't _feel_. It was a _machine_ designed for a _task_. So why was Maria so insistent? It couldn't-

[SYSTEM **INSTABILITY^** ]

"I'll take the red blinky thing as a 'no'." Maria noted, scrolling further.

"It's an L-E-D," PL600 replied. It could just barely see the red glow reflecting off their computer screen.

They went through several more names, disregarding all of them when PL600 wouldn't give them an answer, instead cycling through the same thoughts as it had had at 'Ostin'. Each time it did, it'd get another note of System Instability.

"How about 'Simon'?" Maria asked, after eleven names. PL600 blinked.

It didn't-

It couldn't-

It _didn't-_

It _did-_

"I..."

[SYSTEM **INSTABILITY** ^]

"I find it satisfactory," PL600 concluded, deciding this game had gone on long enough. Why didn't it think to say that at the first name? Would have made things a lot easier.

"Great! Your name is 'Simon' now," Maria cheered quietly, tilting their head back. Marion smiled.

"To change my designation, you will have to say 'PL-six-hundred, register your name' and then 'Simon'," PL600 stated blankly, recalling the human manager's instructions from earlier.

"Alright. PL-six-hundred, register your name," Maria turned in their chair to face it. PL600 stiffened automatically, optic units focusing on them. "Simon."

REGISTERING NEW DESIGNATION..

REGISTERED

DESIGNATION: SIMON

"My name is Simon." Simon replied.

MARCH 19TH, 2034

JACKSON RESIDENCE

TIME: 5:13.25 PM (EST.)

 _Thump-!_

Since being bought, Simon had learned a few things about the Jackson family. One being that Tom and Gina argued. A lot. Loud screaming matches that the walls kept hidden from the outside world.

 _Thump-!_

A second being that after these matches, Gina would always leave the house, sometimes for days. Tom would not, instead sitting in the living room with packets of red ice, a highly addictive drug that he kept hidden in the guest bedrooms. Most of the time he would be alone, but sometimes he would invite the People over.

The People came from every walk of life, seemingly. Some businessmen and women like Tom himself, one "punk" guy as it had heard Maria describe him once, and some other people, all seemingly down on their luck. The only thing that Simon had seen that connected them was the red snake that curled around their upper arm.

A red snake just like the one that Tom had on one of _his_ jackets.

 _Thump-!_

Today though, he sat alone. He and Gina had argued about thirty minutes earlier, and Gina had packed a bag. Tom had since spent his time destroying the living room. Simon had heard three of the couches get toppled, and it waited patiently on the fourth.

 _Crash-!_

A lamp, probably. Could be one of the décor pieces Gina kept out. In the time he'd been with the Jackson's, Simon had had to order three lamps, two decorative pieces, a cell phone and a set of coasters because Tom destroyed them.

 _Thump-!_

There. Simon pulled a cup out of the cabinet. Angry muttering sounded in the hall. The door slammed open, and Tom lumbered in, barely sparing a glance in Simon's direction before collapsing in the chair that Maria had set out for it. He panted heavily, skin sallowed and teeth stained red.

Simon silently set the glass of water down beside him. Tom would get mad if it made unnecessary noise. Tom reached out, downing half of the glass in one go, then slammed it back down with a growl.

"Go clean the living room," He ordered, without looking in Simon's direction.

"Of course, Tom," it said pleasantly. It was a short walk to the living room to assess the damage.

OBJECTIVE: CLEAN LIVING ROOM

As expected, all four couches had been toppled backwards. Cushions and décor littered the floor, and a lamp lay on the ground by the fishtank in pieces. A large dent lined the right wall, with a side table on the ground by it.

The small trashcan kept in here would not be enough. Simon mentally ordered a new lamp, along with the materials it would need to fix the wall. All would arrive the next Monday. Then it walked back to the kitchen.

"What are you doin'? I told you to clean the living room," Tom snapped as Simon made its way over to the cabinets, pulling out a trash bag.

"The lamp isn't repairable. I've already ordered a new one," It said. Technically the lamp _was_ repairable, but it was faster to order a new one. Tom grunted in acknowledgment. Simon made its way back to the living room.

It spent ten minutes picking up the shards. In that time it heard Maria and Marion get home from school.

"Mom and Dad argue again?" Maria whispered. Simon turned to see the twins standing in the doorway.

"Welcome home. Yes, they did," It replied, voice barely above a whisper itself. "Don't worry, I won't be long, then I can make you guys dinner. What would you like?"

"I'm in the mood for chicken salad, with grapes, if we have them," Maria stepped forward, surveying the damage. "Wow."

Marion glanced down the hall uneasily. "We should go upstairs."

"Yeah, okay," Maria let themself be tugged away. Simon waved, before standing. The Roomba would have to get the rest of the shards. They would get in Simon's finger joints if it kept going. Instead it picked up the décor, setting them back where they went, before righting the couches and setting the cushions back.

As it finished, it heard Tom make his way up the first, then second flight of stairs. Simon was momentarily-

No.

Androids can't feel.

It couldn't be _grateful_ that the twins didn't get back until Tom's anger had been spent.

It _couldn't_.

[SYSTEM **INSTABILITY** ^]

APRIL 7TH, 2034

JACKSON RESIDENCE

TIME: 4:53.43 AM (EST.)

Simon watched from the porch as the taxi pulled out of sight. Tom had just left for the airport on a three week business trip to China, and it was the only one to see him off. Gina had apparently refused to get up, and the twins had school to get ready for in a few hours, no need to wake them.

The taxi pulled out of sight, so Simon turned and headed inside. It had two options. It could go back into stasis until the twins needed it, or it could start on chores. No one had told it what to do, the last thing Tom had said before leaving was _"Go do whatever it is you usually do, tincan. Just leave me alone",_ which wasn't helpful. It didn't _say_ anything. Simon wasn't designed for this, it didn't know what to do.

[STRESS LEVELS: 15%]

Wait. Wait. _"Usually"_. Simon spent most of its time doing chores, even more than it did anything else. So that had to be what Tom meant, right?

Simon nodded to itself – though the motion was unnecessary, why did it do it? - and headed to the kitchen. It mentally flicked the lights off as it went. Tom had needed them, but Simon didn't. No need to waste electricity.

The dishwasher, clothes washer, and clothes dryer had all been run last night. Simon had heard them beep the end of their cycles earlier in the night, but it had put off unloading them in favor of listening to Marion read _If You Could Be Mine_ by Sara Farizan. She had difficulty sleeping, so it sat up with her most nights.

But now Simon opened the dishwasher. Cups, bowls, measuring cups and mixing spoons lined the upper drawer, silverware sat in the door. Plates, cooking pots, and larger bowls lined the bottom. It took five minutes to put everything away, starting with the upper drawer, then the bottom, and ending with the silverware. No dishes had been used yet that morning, so there was nothing to load.

So it moved to the dryer. A bucket sat on top, and it unloaded the dry clothes into it. It would have to take them upstairs to fold them. The one time it had attempted to do it in the living room, Gina had gotten mad. It wasn't like it mattered, the clothes got folded anyway.

With the dried ones unloaded, Simon opened the washer, moving them over. Then it pulled out the screens in both washer and dryer, pulling off the lint. Finally, it set the basket against its waist. The stairs creaked as it stepped up them.

The left guest bedroom door squeaked as Simon opened it. Mentally he ordered some WB40 for the hinges as he folded the clothes. It would arrive the next day, and Simon could get the door. And maybe Maria's door, it had heard the barest squeak the last time he had opened it.

Clothes folded, Simon ran down his list of chores. The bedrooms and bathrooms needed to be cleaned, the whole house needed to be dusted, and breakfast needed to be made. With the humans asleep, Simon couldn't do the first two, but it could dust the lower floor. If Simon took its time it could stretch the chore out so the twins would wake right as it finished. So that's what it decided to do.

Simon made its way downstairs.

APRIL 7TH, 2034

JACKSON RESIDENCE

TIME: 8:09.32 AM (EST.)

The twins had to wake at 6:30, Simon woke Maria, then made breakfast and coffee as Maria woke their twin. Once they left the house for school it finished dusting the house, everywhere except the Master Bedroom. As it did it straightened Maria's and Marion's room just a bit. By 8, it was done and Gina had woken.

Upon hearing her moving around, Simon walked to her door, knocking three times in quick succession.

"What?" Gina snapped, voice muffled.

"Good morning, Gina," Simon greeted pleasantly. "It's a beautiful day, fifty-three degrees currently, with a high of sixty-nine, and thirty percent humidity. No chance of rain showers."

As it finished speaking, Gina opened the door, looking unhappy. She wore extravagant pajamas, and her hair frizzed.

"Go start me a bath, then make breakfast – I want a french omelet and coffee – and get all of my unscented and cherry wood candles out. Finally, I want you to go to the flower shop nearby and get red roses," Gina ordered. "Get to it."

"Of course, Gina," Simon replied. Its objectives appeared in its vision.

OBJECTIVE: START BATH

OBJECTIVE: MAKE BREAKFAST

OBJECTIVE: GET CANDLES

OBJECTIVE: GET ROSES

Gina walked away, over to her closet. Simon made its way to the large bathroom. To its right the tub spanned the whole wall, with a shower-head inside it. The toilet stood on the other wall, with the sink on the back wall. Simon bent down to adjust the knobs until it reached Gina's preferred temperature.

As the tub filled, Gina stepped into the bathroom. Simon took that as his cue to leave, shutting the door behind it. Then it regarded its objectives. Omelets didn't take long to cook, Simon may be able to complete everything else Gina had told it to do before she got out of the bath. Maybe.

The candles sat on the top shelf of the pantry. Altogether, they took up a good third of the top shelf, despite being stacked on top of each other in stacks of two or three. Simon carefully shifted them around, pulling out ten unscented and one Cherry Wood.

A lighter sat in the nearby drawer, so Simon pulled it out as well. There were too many candles to take up at once, so it picked up six of them for the first trip upstairs. Then it picked up the other five and the lighter, setting all twelve items on the dresser, as Gina had not mentioned how or where she wanted them.

Soft music played through the bathroom door as Simon knocked again.

"What'd'ya want?" Gina huffed through the door.

"I've gotten all of the candles you requested," It said.

"Set them up around the room aesthetically. Then make the room look nice," Gina replied.

"Yes, Gina," Simon stepped back from the door. It made the bed, adjusted the pillows, and moved the candles around the room. It couldn't do things _aesthetically_ , but Gina wouldn't be happy if it tried to tell her that, so instead it tried to guess how she'd like them best. Finally Simon settled on setting the unscented candles in a circle around the room, spaced evenly, with the cherry wood at optimal places to spread their scent around the whole room.

With that done, Simon fetched the rag it'd been using to dust earlier, and carefully scoured the corners. The room did not need much, and so Simon got its next orders from Gina, to go start breakfast and bring it up.

It first started the coffee maker, then pulled out everything it needed for a French Omelet. Cheddar cheese, sour cream, ham, bacon, mushrooms, bell peppers, onions, and herbs, diced and put together while the outer eggs fried. Once ready, Simon carefully poured the mixture on top, flipping it closed. As the edges closed, it put the extra ingredients back, and pulled out the milk.

The coffee maker dinged as Simon slid the omelet onto a plate. It pulled out a cup, poured the coffee, then stirred in several spoonfuls of sugar, before topping it off with milk. Simon placed both plate, silverware and coffee on a tray, before making its way back to the bedroom. Gina sat in front of her vanity in a housecoat, an outfit laid over the bed.

"Set the tray over there and go get the roses," Gina said, not bothering to look at it, even via the mirror.

"Yes, Gina," Simon set the tray down where she had indicated, before walking around to the inside garage door. The self-driven car sat, untouched, with the keys hanging by the doorway. A quick press of the button had the car started up, both car door and garage door sliding open.

Simon slipped in, leaning forward to manually set the address for the flower shop. Tom had set the car to allow it to type in commands, so Simon could go to the store – although it wasn't in Simon's original function – but had been frustrated by how difficult it was, and refused to get it set for Simon to put in voice commands.

Simon had tried to tell them about the Instability warnings that accompanied each trip he got sent on, but as long as they didn't impact its performance, neither of them cared. The car beeped and started forward.

In all, the round trip took thirty minutes. Simon got three rose bouquets, which it took up to Gina as soon as it got back. She opened her mouth to speak as the doorbell rang. Gina made a noise of surprise and shoved the plate, cup and silverware from before into Simon's arms.

"Go put those in the kitchen, then get the door. Send him up here. Quickly!" She snapped shoving it out the bedroom door. Simon made it to the stairs before she added "And don't let him hear you!"

Simon made it to the kitchen and then to the door in record time, as silently as possible. When it opened the door, a dark-skinned human male around Gina's age, dressed semi-formerly, stood there. Dark brown eyes blinked at Simon in surprise, before a dimpled smile broke out over his face.

"Oh, hello. I didn't know Gina had gotten an android. My name is Kyle Silavan," Mr. Silavan greeted, offering his hand. Simon blinked, then slowly offered its hand. Mr. Silavan shook it vigorously.

"Hello Mr. Silavan. I'm Simon. Gina is waiting for you upstairs," Simon stepped back, motioning towards the stairs.

"Just Kyle is fine," Kyle punctuated his statement with a wink. The PL600 stared.

SYSTEM **INSTABILITY^**

"Well, best not keep her waiting," Just Kyle said rhetorically. He started up the stairs, and Simon watched as he disappeared around the corner. The front door automatically swung shut.

Simon didn't move, it's hand tingled with electricity where Kyle's had touched it.

That was new.

MAY 30TH, 2034

JACKSON RESIDENCE

TIME: 3:21.29 PM (EST.)

The door swung open, letting Simon step into Marion's room, window cleaner in hand. The humans were all gone for the day, the twins at school, Tom at work, and Gina wherever she went during the day. Simon remained at the house by itself, and had started cleaning the bedrooms. The master bedroom, Maria's, and the left guest bedroom were all done.

Marion's room had been locked, and Simon had almost taken it for a "stay out", except it had mentioned to the twins that Simon was going to clean their rooms, and both had given their okays. So Simon figured Marion must have just forgotten. It happened sometimes.

It's eyes flickered over Marion's room, orange tags highlighting what needed to be done. Compared to how Marion's room normally looked, it was fairly clean. The blankets lay in a mostly flat mess, spread out over the bed. Her pillows made at least two of the humps, Simon figured. Three books lay open on top of the blankets. The paper that Marion kept spread over her desk – she was working towards being a professional author, Simon had found – were in one stack, with just a few sheets sticking out. Another two books sat on top of her computer, one open, the other closed.

All in all, really clean. Simon just needed to shift the bed covers, move her books and fix the papers slightly.

So it did. Simon started with the bed, put a book marker in the books and moved them, walked to the window and opened it for some fresh air. All was well until it got to the desk. Simon got another bookmarker, closed the open book, set it on the shelf, and grabbed the closed one by the cover. When Simon went to move it, it fell open, spilling money everywhere.

It blinked in confusion. The inside of the book had been hollowed out, and the pages glued together, as well as to the back cover, effectively creating a hidey-hole. Simon carefully set the box-book down on the table, then knelt to pick up the cash. There's several hundred dollars in total on the ground. The fact that Marion _had_ money wasn't unusual, both siblings worked six days a week, but why had Marion hidden so much?

What was she planning?

JULY 5TH, 2034

JACKSON RESIDENCE

TIME: 8:19.49 PM (EST.)

Simon rubbed Maria's back, holding their hair away from her face with its other hand as they retched into the toilet. They'd been standing (or kneeling, in Maria's case) for several minutes and it seemed there finally wasn't much left in their stomach except bile.

"Uggghhhh," Maria groaned into the toilet bowl. "It's summer and I'm _sick_. This sucks."

"You'll feel better in the morning," Simon reassured. "It's just one day out of over ninety."

" _Still_ ," Maria leaned away from the toilet, a line of drool handing away from their mouth. Simon carefully let their hair down, then moved to fill a cup with some water from the faucet. Maria took it, swishing the water around their mouth, then spit it into the sink. They looked exhausted, but they grabbed their toothbrush anyway.

When they had finished, Simon gently led them to their bed, pulling back the covers. They were already dressed in pajamas, due to the fact that they and Marion had been determined to spend all night showing Simon the twins' favorite movies, since it was now summer and they didn't have school. It would have to be postponed until the next night, or at least until they knew Maria wasn't contagious for Marion.

A gentle knock sounded on the door, and Simon automatically checked that Tom and Gina were in bed. There was no reason for it to, but it did. Maria made a quiet noise of acknowledgment, and the door opened. Marion stood in the hallway, holding a orange drink in one hand, and a sock filled with something in the other.

"Ooh, Gatorade," Maria murmured, shifting so they could see their sister. "Is that a rice sock?"

"Yeah, I figured they'd help you feel better," Marion replied, equally as quiet. Simon took the items from her, then twisted the Gatorade cap off while Maria shifted the hot rice sock so it rested against their stomach. They then sat up a bit to drink some of the Gatorade as Simon walked back out into the hallway.

"Get some sleep, Maria," Marion called. "We'll reschedule for tomorrow."

"Hmmphf," was Maria's reply. Simon flicked the light switch and closed the door softly.

Simon and Marion stood in silence for several seconds, waiting for Maria to potentially fall asleep. Then Marion sighed.

"It's weird... Normally when they get sick, I'm the one taking care of them. Have since Mrs. Meyer died. Mom and Dad never really cared," She said.

SYSTEM **INSTABILITY** ^

"Mrs. Meyer?" Simon asked.

"The neighbor lady, or well, used to be the neighbor lady. She took care of us most of the time," Marion replied, eyes downcast. "She died about six years ago, we were ten."

"I'm... sorry," Simon told her, unable to think of anything else. Was he really, though?

"Don't apologize, you weren't even alive then," Marion leaned against the wall.

"I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah, 'Cyberlife androids aren't human and cannot be alive' yada, yada, yada," She waved her hand in the air, cutting Simon off. "Whether you are or aren't, you have value, every one and everything has value. Mrs. Meyer taught me that."

"She sounds like a nice lady," Simon murmured.

"Mhmm," Marion nodded, staring blankly at the wall for several seconds, lost in the memories of a human lady Simon would never meet. "I'm gonna take her last name."

"...What?" The PL600 questioned. This was an... entirely new topic. Okay.

"I am. I can't stand being called 'Jackson'. But... don't let my parents know that, okay? Its still two more years before I can get it legally changed and move out. They can't know," She said, staring at Simon instead of the wall. "I probably shouldn't have told you..."

"I won't tell them, Marion," It promised. That may be a promise it couldn't keep, but as long as Tom and Gina never asked, there was no reason for it to say, right? Simon's answer seemed to soothe Marion, as her shoulders dropped.

"Okay, thank you," She replied softly. Her eyes darted over to her bedroom door nervously. "I'm going to bed, good night."

"Good night, Marion."

AUGUST 22ND, 2034

JACKSON RESIDENCE

TIME: 6:39.48 PM (EST.)

 _Smack-!_

Simon crashed into the table, warnings flickering in his vision about plating damage. Before it could do anything, Tom grabbed the front of its uniform with one, pulling it up closer to his face. Red stained teeth bared in a growl as Tom's free hand slammed down onto Simon's head. Something cracked, and it gasped.

[WARNING: DAMAGE TO EXTERIOR PLATING DETECTED]

[PLEASE CONTACT THE NEAREST CYBERLIFE CENTER FOR REPAIR]

[WARNING: DAMAGE TO EXTERIOR PLATING DETECTED]

[PLEASE CONTACT THE NEAREST CYBERLIFE CENTER FOR REPAIR]

[WARNING: DAMAGE TO EXTERIOR PLATING DETECTED]

The twins were at work, not due to be home for another hour, a good thing, cause if they were home Tom might have turned his anger on them. He had a few times, and Simon had been unable to do anything about it. It was built out of plastic and wires, they out of flesh and blood. Simon could take a beating better than they could.

Simon's head hit the countertop with another crack, and its legs buckled underneath it. Through the warnings – [WARNING: DAMAGE TO EXTERIOR PLATING DETECTED] – it could see Tom standing over it unsteadily, glaring. His foot picked up, and Simon shut its eyes.

Tom yelled something as he started stomping on the PL600, but Simon didn't pay attention. Its plating dented at least three more times, but after five minutes and forty-three seconds, Tom backed off. In all, it wasn't one of his worst outbursts. Simon opened its eyes to see Tom leaning against the counter, breathing heavily.

Simon got to its feet slowly, in case something it did spark Tom's anger again. Tom didn't move or say anything, so Simon pulled a glass down, filling it with water. A self-repair notification popped up, but there wasn't much to be done about the dents in its plating. Simon would just have to work around those until it could undent them.

"Here you go, Tom," Simon murmured, setting the glass where the human could reach it. "Is there anything I can do-"

"Go clean the house, tin can," Tom muttered. "Get away from me." When Simon didn't move fast enough, he roared "I said _go!_ "

"Of course, Tom," Simon walked out of the kitchen quickly.

SYSTEM **INSTABILITY^**


	2. 2035-2036

Welcome back. One more chapter! That one will consist of before and during Jericho, up until Markus arrives.

I also feel I should apologize, as I'm not good enough to make this story the absolute best it could be. Tom is meant to be a terrible person, but I don't quite feel like I managed to show that with Marion and everything. Also, I somehow ended up focusing more on Marion instead of Maria. I didn't intend for it to happen that way, but it did. Oh well.

Oh and by the way! In Connor's Stratford Tower chapter, if you analyze Simon's blood, it says he was reported missing on the 16th. Obviously, in mine, he deviated on the 14th, and the reason he won't be reported until two days later is that even though the twins tried to report him missing that day, the police are wrapped up in the Crimson Viper ordeal, so they put them off for a bit.

Hope you enjoy and See you next chapter!

* * *

JANUARY 20TH, 2035

JACKSON RESIDENCE

TIME: 7:31.38 PM (EST.)

The door softly opened and shut as Simon finished fixing the many blankets Marion shoved on her bed. It turned to see her standing by the door, staring at it in bemusement. She and Maria had just gotten off work and Simon could hear her sibling entering their room.

"Welcome home, Marion," he greeted calmly. "How was work?"

"It was fine. Slow. What are you doing?" She asked, sitting on her desk chair.

"I've just finished cleaning your room. I told you I'd do it this morning, but Tom left me so many chores I didn't manage to get to it until thirty minutes ago," Simon told her, resting its arms in the programmed neutral position behind its back.

"You didn't have to, but thank you anyway," Marion pulled out a piece of paper from the many on her desk. From its angle, Simon couldn't see what was on it. It could be homework or a bit of the story Marion was writing.

Speaking of...

"How is your story going?" Simon inquired. Marion and Maria both liked it when it asked about the things they enjoyed.

"Okay. I'm a little frustrated though. There's this one scene that won't come together, and I don't know what to do," she replied absently, he could hear her messing with the necklace she'd recently started wearing. It was a small pendent, with a second pendant in the shape of a crescent moon. Simon had not gotten close enough to see what it said.

"Would you like to read it out loud to me? Perhaps I could be of some assistance."

"Maybe later. Right now I have other things to do," she said. Simon nodded, though Marion couldn't see, and walked towards the door. It had just made it when:

"Simon?"

"Yes?"

"You're an android, so you're good with math right?"

"Yes, I also have a teaching function if you need tutoring," Marion had never needed tutoring but that didn't mean she didn't need it now.

"No it's just... haaa, can you look up apartments for rent near where Maria and I work?"

"Of course," Simon replied, immediately reaching out over the network. Maria and Marion worked within a mile of each other, and there were two apartments within walking distance of both. Both apartments were pets allowed, and cost about eight hundred per month. It told her as much, along with the address, which she wrote down.

Simon waited as she seemed to do a few calculations, then sighed. "I've been saving up for an apartment since I got a job. Two years. And yet at the rate I'm saving I still may not be able to put a down payment down and pay bills. Not for longer than a month anyway."

"What do you mean?" Simon asked gently. She rubbed her forehead, the pendant shone in the light.

"I've been saving in order to move out for two years. I'd have more than enough if dear old dad didn't demand almost eighty percent of what I make as 'rent', as if I'm not his _child_. I have to budget between saving for an apartment and spending money with what I have left. I can't even make a checking account to get interest because then he'd _know._ " Marion complained, voice low.

"Why can't he know?"

"Because as much as my parents don't care if Maria and I are around, our every movement is tracked. We can't go _anywhere_ without my dad first approving it, and the punishment for doing something without his knowledge..." She shuddered. Simon got the feeling she knew that punishment well.

"But you've still got a few months until you turn eighteen. You should be more than able to make up the amount you need with what you had," he reasoned, thinking back to May. Maria inhaled sharply.

"How do you know how much I have?" She hissed.

"I was cleaning your room and your little book fell open," Simon stated in confusion, lowering its voice. Horror showed in Marion's eyes.

"I - When was this?" She leaned forward, her own voice lowering even further than it had been.

"May. Why?"

"Oh, oh, okay. Okay," she took a deep breath. "So my parents don't know?"

"There was no reason for me to tell them?" Simon blinked. Marion nodded shakily.

"I-Simon, my parents _can't_ find out. If they found out I'm planning to leave..."

"I won't say anything." Yet another promise it might not be able to keep, but if Tom and Gina didn't suspect, it didn't have to say anything.

"Thank you," She leaned back. "You said it fell open in May?"

"Yes, I put the money back and left it on your desk."

"I've taken some out since then, because I needed it," Marion pulled the book that she hid her money in. "I haven't yet managed to make as much as I had before. You're better at math, and faster at it too, will you double check that I have as much as I think I do?"

"Of course," Simon opened the book with one hand as Marion handed him the sheet she had been using. It had all her money calculations, deductions and additions, and everything else. According to her ending balance, she should have $548.92.

It took Simon three minutes to work out that she was about four dollars off, due to minor mistakes with her cents. Not much, but too much. It could tell she wasn't happy with herself.

Without full access to the money she got paid, there was no way she'd be able to make both down payment and bills. Not on her own. With that in mind, Marion went to talk to Maria about their savings while Simon put the money back in the box and hid it on the shelf. Before it could go join them, however, it heard stomping on the stairs, and opened the door in time to see Tom making his way to Maria's room.

"Tom," Simon called automatically, _something_ squeezing its chest and its stress levels jumped by five percent. Tom didn't turn, but Simon could see the red band in the form of a snake on his upper arm. He had gone to meet the People then, and likely used drugs. Perhaps he was just going to put his jacket in the guest bedroom?

Simon's hope – but that couldn't be right because he couldn't _hope_ – was crushed when Tom pounded on Maria's door.

"Open up!" The human yelled.

"Tom, welcome home. Would you like a drink?" Simon butted in. Tom thankfully paused, and turned to Simon. The look on his face, however, said how much he appreciated Simon speaking out of turn.

"Did I just hear... you speaking?" The human stalked towards him, eyes never wavering. The thing squeezing Simon's chest got tighter.

"Yes, Tom. Would you like a drink?" Without thinking, it stepped back. Tom growled and shoved it. Simon stumbled back farther in its attempt not to fall.

"Do I wAnT a DrInK," Tom mimicked Simon horribly, "No I don't want a _drink_ you stupid-"

A sudden noise from Maria's room caught his attention, the sound of something falling. He turned back to Maria's room.

"Don't move tin can, you hear me?" He twisted back to point at Simon when the PL600 tried to move after him. Simon stopped, placing its hands behind his back demurely. It watched as Tom pounded on the door until it busted, yelling all the while. The _something_ in its chest squeezed tighter and tighter, until Simon was sure it would have choked if it needed to breath.

Instead, it could only watch and listen as Tom verbally ripped into his children.

 _This can't be-_

Simon didn't finish the thought.

AUGUST 8TH, 2035

JACKSON RESIDENCE

TIME 12: 25.30 PM (EST.)

Simon checked the box again. Gina had basically shoved it against his chest when she got home about thirty minutes ago, telling it the box was for the twins. Simon had had to poke about three more holes in the box since then, considering its content.

It'd been with the Jacksons for seventeen full months at this point, the last seven spent as Marion and Maria's secretary, pooling the money they needed for an apartment. Once they made a bank account, it would just be a matter of putting the money in, waiting for Christmas to pass, and hoping that the money and any gained interest would be enough to sustain them for the time it would take the twins to start getting all the money they made.

So far neither parent suspected a thing.

The box yowled again. Simon glanced at it uncomfortably. It couldn't _open_ the box, not in the living room, anyway. Gina would get mad if it messed up her furniture, but the poor thing hated being cooped up. Simon had tried to be gentle about poking more holes. He doubted that had helped though.

Gina hated pets. Simon had often heard her yelling about Maria's birds chirping too loudly. So why had she gotten the twins a _cat?_

School didn't let out until 4:30 PM, then the twins had to go to the bank, meaning it'd be 5:30 before they got home, since they didn't have to work. Simon couldn't just leave the cat cooped up in the box all day. It couldn't go in Maria's room either, though.

Which left one option.

 _To: Marion: Marion? Your mother just got home, she got you and Maria a gift._

 _From: Marion: Wait, really? She actually got a gift_

 _To: Marion: Yes, but the thing is... I don't know what to do with it. I can't leave it in the box until you get home._

 _From: Marion: Why? What is it?_

 _To: Marion: A cat._

 _From: Marion: A cat? Why would she get a cat?_

 _From: Marion: Put it in my room. Can you get cat food and a bowl?_

 _To: Marion: Yes, of course._

 _From: Marion: Okay, see you later_

 _To: Marion: See you._

Simon sat on the floor and ripped open the box as soon as Marion's door shut behind him. The cat darted out and under the bed, where it turned to stare at the android. Simon's scans indicated it was a Thai breed, otherwise known as the Wichienmaat breed, an older-style Siamese cat. A website he found said they were a friendly breed who needed daily attention.

Quick research into cats in general said they didn't like to be stared at. The PL600 avoided looking it in the eyes, and put its hand out for the cat to sniff should it want to come out from under the bed. After a moment the cat proved the website right by walking over to sniff his hand. Slowly, so as not to scare it, Simon rubbed the top of its head.

When the cat still didn't run, he mentally photographed it and sent the picture to both Maria and Marion.

 _To: Maria, Marion: This is what Gina got you both._

 _From: Maria: Awww! Kitty!_

 _From: Marion: I forgot to ask, is it an android? If it is, no need to order cat food._

 _From: Maria: ? Did you know?_

 _From: Marion: Simon texted me cause he didn't know what to do with it_

 _From: Maria: Ah, yeah. CATn't put it in my room_

 _From: Maria: Is the pretty kitty a boy or girl?_

The cat was not, in fact, an android, and it was also a girl, according to the internet. Simon ordered the food and bowl she needed, along with a collar, before informing the twins of this.

 _From: Maria: I can't wait to meet her!_

 _From: Marion: How are we supposed to take care of her if we're leaving soon? The apartment we agreed on doesn't allow pets does it?_

 _To: Maria, Marion: No, it doesn't._

 _From: Maria: Well, we can look into other owners. Perhaps Afra?_

 _From: Marion: Maybe. I'll ask her._

"Hey! Plastic! Get down here!" Gina screeched from the first floor, Simon almost jumped. He – it'd – forgotten she was home. Concerning, it wasn't supposed to forget. Simon mentally brushed it off and stood. The cat meowed loudly.

"I'm sorry," Simon said awkwardly. "I have to go. Gina is calling."

The cat meowed again, but didn't attempt to leave Marion's room when Simon opened the door. Instead, she just meowed loudly until Simon closed the door.

It went to Gina, feeling slightly guilty her.

Guilty?

No, Simon couldn't feel.

AUGUST 13TH, 2035

JACKSON RESIDENCE

TIME: 12: 29.47 PM (EST.)

Less than a week later, Simon had gotten used to the cat's presence. Marion had named her "Hallow", apparently after her girlfriend Afra Hardy's favorite holiday. The two girls had been dating for several months, and Afra had been the one to get Marion the pendent she wore all the time.

Then the day after the twins' birthday, Gina and Tom had another huge screaming match that had partially destroyed the house, and both packed their bags that night. Simon didn't know where Gina had gone, but Tom had left for yet another business trip. As they were gone, Hallow had been given free range of the house.

Currently, Simon stood in the kitchen, wiping down the countertops. Afra Hardy had come over for the first time, and she and Marion were in the living room, playing Mario Kart. Maria was upstairs, doing who knew what, and Hallow sat in a basket Maria had gotten for her on the counter top near Simon.

"Mrrrr," Hallow muttered, batting one paw in Simon's direction.

"I know, I know. I see it," Simon huffed, wiping off a bit of ketchup from when it'd made lunch earlier. Afra yelled from the living room, to which Marion cackled loudly.

"Mow!" The cat complained when Simon moved away. She wasn't allowed on the counters unless she was in the basket, but she was more than willing to break that rule if Simon moved too far away and didn't take her with it.

"I literally stepped five feet away, quite complaining," Simon rolled its eyes. Hallow purred when it pulled the basket closer.

"She has you wrapped around her little finger," Maria teased, walking into the kitchen. They paused to scratch Hallow under the chin. "Quick question, do we have peanut butter?"

"Yes, I just got some. Would you like a P-B-and-J?"

"Yes, but I'll make it," Maria replied, moving to the fridge for the jelly. Simon pulled out the bread and peanut butter.

"Would Marion and Afra like anything?" Simon pulled out a knife before Maria could, and opened the peanut butter. Maria frowned at him.

"I said I could do it," they complained. Simon smiled sweetly. Yes, she _had_ said she would make it, but she didn't say he had to let her. He enjoyed being useful, as much as an android could enjoy anything. Maria glared as he held out one hand for the jelly, before sighing and handing it to him.

"Do you know if Marion and Afra would like anything?" He asked again as Maria leaned against the counter, pouting.

"I don't think so, they're still busy with Mario Kart." As if to prove their point, Marion yelled in despair from the living room, while Afra squealed. Maria smirked. "I don't know if they'll still be dating after this."

Humans were strange and competitive. Marion and Maria had made Simon play against them in games, such as Uno, Monopoly, Mario Kart and many others, and despite not liking to lose, they told him not to just let them win either. And in cards games like Uno, they refused to let him look up the rules, instead teaching him.

More than once these games had resulted in them yelling at each other, though they never seemed to be truly angry at each other once the game ended. Simon didn't understand the twins sometimes, but he doubted that a game of Mario Kart could really result in Marion and Afra breaking up.

The dishwasher had yet to complete its last cycle, so Simon set the dirty knife in the sink before handing Maria their sandwich. Then it picked up Hallow's basket to head into the laundry room, but the doorbell rang before it could.

Simon and Maria glanced at each other. As far as Simon knew they weren't expecting anybody, as Afra had been there for hours. He set the basket on the ground once it reached the front door. Afra and Marion had paused their game, looking over the couch in confusion. Maria went to join them as Simon looked looked out the front door peep hole.

Two humans, a man and a woman, both in business suits, stood outside. The woman had long blonde hair, pulled back, and the man had short black hair, neatly style. Simon had never met them before. He opened the door, smiling pleasantly. The humans smiled back, though the woman's seemed more forced.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Simon asked, nudging Hallow back when she tried to get out.

"Hello, I'm Aaron Faulkner, and this is my partner, Selah Murrey. F-B-I. Is Tom Jackson home currently?" The man said, motioning at his partner when he introduced her. Simon shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. He left on a business trip about five days ago. But I can give you the date he'll return, if you'd like to return then," The PL600 replied, looking between them uncertainly. What had Tom done to make the FBI show up?

"Would you?" Murrey said, with another smile.

Simon rattled off the date Tom was supposed to return, Faulkner wrote it down quickly.

"Thank you, that'll be all. Have a nice day," he stated, turning away.

Simon shut the door, though not before he heard Murrey tell her partner "It's a machine, it can't _have_ a nice day".

Right. Its just a machine, designed to take care of the home. Right?

"Why would the F-B-I be here?" Maria whispered, appearing beside it as Simon picked up Hallow. Marion and Afra stood right behind Maria. "What did da- Tom do?"

"I don't know, Maria," Simon admitted. He – it – smiled in reassurance, attempting to keep his – its – own worry out of its voice. "But I'm sure it won't affect you."

They looked about as convinced as Simon felt.

FEBRUARY 13TH, 2036

JACKSON RESIDENCE

TIME: 12:00.23 PM (EST.)

The twins officially moved out on the 10th of December, leaving behind two empty rooms and a cat. Tom didn't realize until the next night, when he tried to demand that they all have dinner together. His anger was bad enough then, but the very next day Gina returned, and made the mistake of thinking Tom was still gone. She brought one of her – apparently many – suitors home, and Simon didn't remember the next three days.

When he woke, he sat in Maria's old room, with Hallow curled up on his legs. He spent the next twelve hours both reassuring her that he was okay, and repairing what three days of self-repair couldn't. Simon was just glad that he'd had the foresight to stock cat food in the room where Hallow could reach it, in preparation for such an event. She didn't suffer, except for the lack of social interaction.

He kept expecting the FBI agents to show up again, but they didn't. The only thing out of place was the sudden appearance of unmarked black cars, parked near the house. There weren't often humans sitting _in_ the cars, but many on the street, constantly. But that it, at least until Febuary 12th, when all of the cars disappeared. And then on the thirteenth, at noon, the doorbell rang.

Simon looked up from the lunch he'd been preparing. Hallow laid on the nearby chair quietly as the TV blared from the living room.

"Tin can! Get the door!" Tom yelled. Hallow followed him to the door, darting up the stairs as Simon pulled it open. Aaron Faulkner and Selah Murrey stood there, just like in August.

"Hello," Simon greeted. "Are you here to see Tom?"

"Yes, is he here?" Murrey asked impatiently. Simon stepped back to let them inside.

"He's in the living room. Would you like for me to take your coats?" Both humans declined, so Simon lead them into the living room. Tom sat with his back to them, watching the football game.

"Tom, you have visitors," Simon called softly, mindful of the human's temper. Tom turned to glare.

"Who are you?" He demanded. "I wasn't expecting anybody."

"So it appears," Murrey stated drily. The living room was a mess, as Simon had mostly avoided it since Tom had been home. "I'm Selah Murrey, this is my partner, Aaron Faulkner. We're with the F-B-I. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

"The F-B-I?" Tom seemed to tense. "I don't know anything."

"We're sure you don't," Faulkner said calmly. "We're just going to ask a few questions, and then we'll leave. May we sit?"

Tom shrugged, which the agents seemed to take as an agreement, as they both sat down on the far left couch, next to Tom's left-middle couch. Simon waited for orders awkwardly. This didn't seem like something he should be here for, but no one had told him to leave.

"Mr. Jackson, have you seen or heard anything... unusual, lately?" Faulkner asked. Tom seemed strangely tensed.

"Unusual? No, I haven't seen anything. Unusual, that is. I've been working, really, I wouldn't have noticed," he replied. His eyes slid to Simon, and he frowned. "What are you still doing here? Go."

"Wait," Murrey said, "If it's okay with your owner, I'd like you to answer the same question."

Simon glanced at Tom uncertainly. His owner seemed to think it over, then sighed. "Answer the question."

"The only unusual thing I've seen has been the black cars on the street," Simon told Murrey honestly. She nodded.

"Very well, that's all for now," Faulkner dismissed him. They continued talking to Tom as Simon headed upstairs, where Hallow had gone.

He didn't hear anything else, and the FBI agents left thirty minutes later.

FEBRUARY 14TH, 2036

JACKSON RESIDENCE

TIME: 4:38.46 PM (EST.)

Despite the fact that androids are built, not born, humans tend to insist on calling their date of activation their birthday. Marion and Maria were no different. Last year they had missed his "birthday", so they insisted on celebrating with him this year, and called that morning to remind Simon of their plans. They would show up after work and spend a few hours with him and Hallow, before going back to their apartment.

After the few months he'd had since they moved out, Simon was just glad to hear their voices, and didn't even try to argue. Nothing he could say would sway them anyway.

There was just a few hours left before they would arrive, and he currently stood in the laundry room, Hallow in front of the dryer, watching the clothes go in a circle. There was only a few minutes before the dryer finished, and Simon had nothing else to do except wait.

The dryer beeped, and something crashed.

Simon flinched as shouting filled the air. He grabbed Hallow and stepped back into the kitchen just before a human slammed open the door, pointing a gun around.

"Clear, just the android," the human female called behind her. She wore dark, heavy armor with a black helmet, and FBI showed clearly on her helmet. "Hey, you, where's Jackson?"

"I, uh, he's upstairs," Simon replied nervously, holding Hallow cautiously as she tried to wiggle out of his arms. Tom had a meeting with his company in an hour and was currently in the shower, as far as Simon knew.

"Android says he'd upstairs," she called behind her again. Stomping boots stormed upstairs, yells of "Clear!" echoing through the house every few moments. "What do you want me to do with it?"

Another human stepped in the room, a male. He wore the same black, heavy armor as the female, and shorter, and also held a gun.

[STRESS LEVELS: 30%]

"We can scan and wipe it's memory later, then sell it on," the human male said dismissively.

Simon's stress levels jumped another ten percent, and he tensed. Hallow complained.

 _Wipe its memory._

 _It._

 _Wipe it._

 _Him?_

They'd reset him?

"You, android, stay here," the human male ordered. He and the female swept out of the room, upstairs.

OBJECTIVE: STAY

 _– Wipe it's memory –_

Simon didn't want to be reset. That would delete all his – it's? – memories, of Maria and Marion, of Hallow.

OBJECTIVE: STAY

A machine wouldn't care. Simon shouldn't care.

But he did.

He _did_.

 _I need to move_.

A spark, a flicker, deep in his coding. His eyes glitched and red walls appeared before him, lined with his objective. Simon needed that wall to crumble and relent. He needed it down, gone, vanished. _Now_.

He pressed against it, leaned his whole – coded – weight against, hands yellow and flickering. Hallow remained in his arms, yet they were free to pound against it, and again, and again, the whole time forcing his weight against it. It needed to _go_.

A crack. Red squares showed the damage. Simon hit the crack. Forced it wider. Again. Again. Aga-

An almost audible _crack_ sounded in his audio processor. The wall crumbled. He was back in his own body. It seemed a fog had lifted, sharpening the edges of everything around him. Why had he never noticed how boring the minimalist décor was?

Shouts rang from upstairs, the FBI's mixed with Tom's. They had finally found his shower. Hallow shifted in his arms, clearly disliking the loud noise, but sensing the urgency in the air.

Simon looked at her, looked at the back door, at the fence. Back at her. Back at the fence. Made sure he had a good grip on her.

And ran.


End file.
